Love Actually
by Red-One1
Summary: Chasidie and Riley are best friends but Chasidie Loves Aaron and Riley loves Adam but what happens when Riley spends to much time with Adam..will Aaron step into Chasidies life and take Rileys place?


**Chapter 1: Ditched? **

"So, we still on for tonight?" Chasidie asked her best friend Riley rolling her eyes at her face when she asked.

"Umm… No" Riley answered, feeling extremely bad for bailing on Chasidie once again.

"Rileyyyy" Chasidie whined, clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry Chas, it's just, you know how Adam is...I couldn't say no!"

"Again...come on Riley this is the fourth time this week!" Chasidie replied, getting annoyed with the sound of Adam's name.

Ever since Adam and Riley started to date, Chasidie barley got to see her best friend. She understood that Riley clearly loved him, but she missed being able to talk to her.

"Yea, I know, but I promise tomorrow I'm all yours." Riley pleaded with her best friend.

"Alright, fine, but you better not ditch me again!" Chasidie sighed, clearly hurt.

"Okay, I promise I won't!" Riley giggled, relieved that Chasidie wasn't TOO mad this time.

When the bell to end fourth period finally rang, Riley and Chasidie both gathered their things and headed towards the classroom door. They weren't together in their next class, but they would see each other during lunch. Then they could once again talk about the two boys they loved so much.

On Chasidie's way down to lunch, she spotted the boy she had been crushing on for the past three years. Not knowing what to say, she boldly walked up to him and started a friendly conversation.

"Hey Aaron!" Chasidie smiled.

Aaron turned to her, that same smile reflecting off his face.

"Hey Chasidie."

Chasidie tossed back her brownish-red hair, remembering how she had met Aaron three years ago at their church. Since that day, she would swear that she's in love with him. Aaron was about 6'0, with gorgeous green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He played soccer, was somewhat muscular, and was 3 years older than her, but still to Chasidie was everything she ever dreamed of.

"What have you been up to?" Aaron asked Chasidie with the same smile he greeted her with.

"Oh nothing much, just figuring out what I can do tonight since Riley once again ditched me for Adam." She mumbled, clearly disappointed.

"Ohh that sucks." Aaron stated sympathetically.

"Yea I guess…hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with some friends, but your welcome to join us if you like." Aaron suggested, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yea, of course! What time should I be ready?"

"Umm, how about nineish? I'm not sure what we're doing, but it should be fun."

"Sounds great!" Chasidie beamed, blushing a little at the thought of her going out with Aaron.

"Okay it's a date then. I'll pick you up at nine."

"Okay, see you then!" Chasidie finished as they went their separate ways for lunch.

She couldn't wait to find Riley and tell her that she had a date Aaron Dober!

**Ch. 2 Believe Him? **

When Chasidie arrived at her lunch table, everyone could tell she had just been talking to Aaron. She had that ridicules smile that she gets when she's been talking to him, but this time it was worse--something must have really happened!

"Hey Chasidie you okay? You look a little weird" Riley asked her curiously

"Am I okay? Okay? IM GREAT!" Chasidie nearly screamed

"Wow what happened?" Riley asked her best friend clearly knowing it had to deal with Aaron.

"Aaron Dober asked me out on a date!" Chasidie said so fast that only Riley could understand. Riley's mouth dropped to the ground--she was in shock. She almost couldn't believe that Aaron Dober, one of the most gorgeous seniors at their school, asked Chasidie a little freshman out on a date!

"OMG when, where was I?" Riley quickly questioned her friend.

"A few minutes ago--just before I came to lunch, he's going to pick me up at nine and we are going to go out with a bunch of his friends!" Chasidie said excitedly.

"Wow Chasidie that's great!" Riley exclaimed, but with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

Riley understood how much this meant to Chasidie, so she didn't speak up right away. Riley had a strange feeling that Aaron was just using Chasidie for some reason. Yea, sure, Chasidie was pretty with her Brownish red hair, and her Hazel eyes, but Aaron would go for the girls with Blonde hair and Blue eyes, like their rivals Sammie and Jenn before even taking a look at Chasidie. He had done it before and he had broken her heart before too! She just couldn't let that happen again!

After lunch was over, Riley went to have a talk with Aaron. They were in Fifth period together so she would get a chance to talk to him there. As she entered her fifth period class, she saw Aaron talking to a couple of his buddies. She decided to wait a while before talking to him. Once the bell to begin class rang, their teacher walked in and told them they were changing seats. In the First Row it was Riley then Aaron.

"This is great!" Riley thought. "Now I'll get a chance to talk to him!"

When they were all seated, Riley waited until they had work to do before trying to talk to Aaron.

"Hey Aaron" Riley said at somewhat of a whisper.

"Yea?" Aaron responded, not knowing what she wanted.

"Are you and Chasidie going on a date tonight?" Riley asked warningly.

Hearing the tone in her voice he thought before he answered "Yea, well, I guess you could call it that."

"Okay well just let me tell you one thing. If you hurt her again, I'll be sure to break your jaw." Riley warned

"I won't hurt her!" Aaron replied, sounding angered by the comment.

"Whatever, you've done it before so DON'T do it again!" Riley said returning the anger

"I wont, hasn't it occurred to you that I might actually like Chasidie?" Aaron questioned

"Well no, I guess not." Riley answered taken aback

"Well I do and I won't hurt her. I swear."

Riley just nodded and thought for a moment before returning to her work. Was it true? DID Aaron Dober, the Captain of the soccer team, like her best friend? She still wasn't sure, but decided to believe him so she could help Chasidie decide what to wear later that night

Ch.3 The Date 

Later that night Riley went over to Chasidies to help her decide what to wear. When they were finished Riley took Chasidie aside and was planning on telling her what she was thinking about Aaron. Right when Riley started to say Look Chasidie the door bell rang, It was Aaron! Chasidie jumped up and rushed to the door, She was so excided she got to go out w/ him!

"Hello" Chasidie said as she answered the door

"Hey..Wow you look Beautiful" Replied Aaron as he noticed her Short Skirt and Low cut Shirt.

Chasidie blushed and Riley rolled her eyes, "Gee Thanks" chasidie said almsot embarrassed "Shall we go?" she asked Aaron anxiously awaiting to spend time with him.

"Yep theres my car, Where going to the Carnival thats in town. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great!" Chasidie said before walking out the door without realizing Riley was still in her house.

"Ohh Riley im so sorry i forgot you were even there!"

"Oh Thanks Chas!" Riley said sarcasticly "Well im off, Adam and I are going somewhere special!" She said Beeming so proud after menchening her Boyfriends Name.

"Okay well i'll give u details tomorrow at school" chasidie said at a whisper so Aaron couldnt hear her.

"Good Night"

"Night" Riley said as she slowly walked away hoping Chasidie wasnt making a huge mistake

When Chasidie and Aaron arrived at the Carnival they met up with a bunch of his friends, They werent very nice. They all called Aaron a loser for hanging out with a stupid Freshman. But Aaron made them shut up so Chasidie didnt mind as much. She wasnt going to let his stupid friends ruin this evening.

As the evening continued Chasidie and Aaron spend some more alone time together, more than either of them thought they would. But they both loved each and every minute of it! Chasidie couldnt wait to tell Riley how much time they spend together talking about anything and everything. This had to be the Best day of her life!

When the carnival closed Aaron took Chasidie home and walked her to her door.

"Well i had a really great time tonight Chasidie" Aaron said as he looked down at her with his soft green eyes

"Ya i did too. It was the Best! I really did love it!" Chasidie beemed

After they both said Goodnight and went their seperate ways, Aaron called Chasidie back for a minute and when she returned he leaned down and kissed her!..A long and passionate kiss when he pulled away Chasidie just stood in shock!..When she snaped back into reality she said

"Well goodnight Aaron"

"GoodNight Chasidie" Aaron replied

When chasidie finally got to her room, she laid on her bed and was convinced this was Deffinatly the Best night of her lif

**Ch 4: The Other 3**

The next day Chasidie was quickly awoke by her annoying cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and realized it was one of her other best friends Gabriella. She quickly answered the phone knowing something had to be wrong because she never calls in the morning.

"Hey Gab" Chasidie said tiredly as she answered the phone

"Chasidie!" Gabriella exclaimed in what seemed to be tears

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen with Clayton?" Chasidie asked as she was now worried by the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"Yes, yes, yes" "Everything went wrong last night and I don't know how!" she trailed off… "He just suddenly broke up with me for no reason and when I asked why he said Nothing and just left me standing in the middle of the street"

"Wait where were u last night?" Chasidie asked wondering why she was in the street

"We were at first driving around Monroeville and then made our way up to Upper Burrell, you know up to the ABC fields?"

"Ya ya I know where your talking about Continue"

"Well we got out and went to sit on the bleachers and there he was just like Look Gab. Its over I can't see you anymore. After that he just got up and ran to his car so I chased him" Gabriella said starting to sob even more uncontrollably it was almost so bad that Chasidie could barley understand her.

"Ya so u chased him back and then what happened he just drove off?" Chasidie said clearly confused

"No, no I caught up to him and asked him Why he broke it off and what I did and he just said Nothing got in his car and Left me there!"

"Omg Gab!" "I am so sorry sweetie! Im sure it will be okay you always have me and Riley to talk to!... That Damn Bastard! I can't believe he just left you there!" Chasidie said partly trying to calm Gabriella down.

After Gabriella had finally calmed down Chasidie told her that she had gone out with Aaron that night too! After hearing this Gabriella didn't really care much about what happened to her but was too eager to find out what happened between Chasidie and Aaron!

"Well what happened?" Gabriella said excitedly

"Oh nothing much he just Kissed Me!" Chasidie almost screamed into the phone.

"Wow Chasidie that's great!" Gabriella said with a slight tone of confusion

"What?" Chasidie said wondering what was on her mind

"Oh nothing, I mean I know you've like loved Aaron for 3 years but what about Eric, Justin, and Cory" Gabriella said not knowing what reaction she would get for Bringing up the other 3 boys

Eric was Chasidie's love for about 5 months before she finally told him about Aaron, she told everyone she was over him but Riley and Gabriella knew she wasn't. Justin was another one of the boys she had met at her church and who she had started to like about a year ago but never really did anything about it besides every like 3 weeks when she would bring up the fact that she liked him again. And Cory was one of the most popular guys in school. She had claimed to love him to when she first met him in 7th Grade she knew him by her brother matt and had always gotten along with him. He had Gorgeous Brown eyes ones you could get lost in if u ever took a deep look and short brown hair , standing at a height of around 5'8 or 5'9. He was only a Year older than her and she seemed to always talk about him during school when she wasn't talking about one of the other 3.

"Well?" Gabriella said when Chasidie didn't reply to her statement

"Well I don't know, I mean I still like Cory and I kind of still like Justin but I don't like Eric!" Chasidie said clearly not knowing what do now, realizing she liked 3 different guys all at the same time!

"Ya you say that you don't like Eric all the time but some how every time he comes back into your life you fall for the guy again!" Gabriella said mocking Chasidie's comment

"Ya well its different now! I don't like him!" Chasidie said defending herself

"Okay what ever, but what are u going to do. You cant like 3 Guys at one time!" Gabriella said reminding her of her situation

"I don't know. I guess I'll see where it goes with Aaron… Its just I love him so much and cant just let this opportunity pass me up!" Chasidie said with a slight tone of worry

"Well you do what u want but I don't have a good feeling about this. If you don't tell Justin that you want to be with Aaron He might start to like you again! Remember he did last year for a while." Gabriella said just trying to help out her Friend

"No I cant he will get mad at me for bringing up Aarons name you know how he feels towards him!" Chasidie said starting to get annoyed

"Well again do whatever you want. It's your life you could be messing up, not mine" Gabriella said before hanging up the phone

After Chasidie realized she hung up she did the same. She had totally forgotten about all of the other guys she had liked and Gabriella had been right. She just didn't want to admit it. She loved Aaron and always had! She knew he wouldn't hurt her and had to take her chances. She decided to go back to sleep so she didn't have to trouble herself anymore with what Gabriella had said and decided to call Riley after she woke up, just to see what she thought. After about 30 minutes of tossing and turning Chasidie finally fell into a deep sleep not letting any thing bother her since now she had Aaron.

**Ch. 5 The Fight**

When Chasidie finally woke up again, it was around 2:30 in the afternoon! She jumped out of bed realizing she slept almost all day and went to take a shower. When she was finished with her shower she dried and straightened her medium Brown and Red hair and put on a pair of Hip Huggers and a low cut shirt that had the words I Love You on it. She had made the shirt a couple of weeks ago when she was in Maryland on vacation. She loved it because it reminded her of Aaron. After about 30 minutes went by she called Riley on the phone.

"Hello" Riley said as she picked up her phone

"Hey Riley, its Chasidie" Chasidie said in a weird kind of tone

"Hey Chas what's up?" Riley asked

"Oh nothing much I was just wondering what u were doing today?"

"Nothing as of right now Why?" Riley asked curiously since they barley hung out during the day any more

"Well I was wondering if u wanted to go to Kennywood for a while, you know so we could hang out!" Chasidie said with a clear tone of Hopefulness in her voice

"Ya sure why not I love that place!" Riley said excitedly

"Okay so I'll meet you there in a half and hour okay?"

"Okay sees you then!"

Chasidie was excited to go but she was also worried about what Riley would think of her and Gabriella's conversation. Once Chasidie got to Kennywood she saw Riley standing by the Gate to enter.

"Hey" Chasidie said greeting her friend

"Hey are you ready?" Riley asked not seeing her ticket

"Yep, just let me grab my ticket and we can go"

Once in Kennywood they rode their favorite rides and decided to get a bite to eat. Realizing that Chasidie had something on her mind Riley asked "Hey what's wrong? You don't look like you're having any fun"

"Oh no im having a blast its just" she started not wanting to get into the conversation this early "Its just I talked to Gab this morning and she reminded me of the other guys I like and I was just wondering what u thought I should do?" Chasidie said hoping her friend would have some good advice.

"Oh ya Eric, Justin, and Cory" Riley said rolling her eyes "Well I think you should date Cory or Justin but that's just my opinion"

Chasidie looked almost terrified at her friend's response. "So u don't think I should even give Aaron a chance?" she said as tears started to well up in her eyes

"Well honestly I think he might just be using you" Riley said very slowly and almost so low that Chasidie could barley hear her

"YOU WHAT!" Chasidie screamed now very pissed off at Riley!

"Calm down Chasidie, I mean come on if u think about it He's only ever wanted the kind of girls that will give him some I mean come on you've seen who he's dated and he's slept with everyone in the school… Except me and you and he KNOWS he wont get a chance with me so your left" Riley told her friend in a very scared tone

"I cant fucking believe you your supposed to be my best friend and Now, Now your telling me that the Boy I love the Only boy I've ever Loved is using me! You Fucking Bitch! I cant believe you, You're just jealous that Aaron likes me and not you. Well you know what, Im going to stay with Aaron." Chasidie said Screaming so loud that now every one was looking

"Oh and you know what else" Chasidie said as she turned to leave her best friend "I hope Adam breaks your heart and that you Fucking Rot in Hell!"

**Ch. 6 No Longer Best Friends**

Chasidies POV

"Leave Me The HELL ALONE!" Chasidie screamed into her phone as it was now the 10th time Riley had called that morning. She still really hated Riley for what she had said to her yesterday and she never wanted to forgive her, but she was getting lonely without having a best friend. She didn't know who to talk to, since every time she cried it was always Riley she would go to, but now Riley was the one who made her cry. She really had no one to turn to except Gabriella or Aaron and she knew Gab wouldn't understand, but she couldn't help but think of why her Best Friend would tell her the kid she loved was using her unless he really was. Riley also had a point that Chasidie was now realizing, Aaron did only go out with the girls who would give him some and she had hoped he knew she wouldn't. At least she didn't plan on it.

Riley's POV

I didn't want Chasidie to be getting annoyed with my constant calling but I couldn't help it. I needed things to work out with us. She was my best friend I just couldn't let things end that way. I had to let her know I only said that He was using her because that's just the feeling I got from him, but it didn't matter She would never understand!

Chasidies POV

After I ate Lunch I called Aaron and went out with him for a second date. He took me to a movie, and then Dinner. At dinner Aaron realized Chasidie didn't seem too happy.

"What Wrong?" Aaron asked Chasidie with a sad tone in his voice

"Oh Nothing, just a little upset is all." Chasidie replied not wanting to get into this with Him

"Well why what happened?" Aaron asked trying to pry it out of her.

"Nothing Okay! Just Nothing I don't want to talk about it!" Chasidie snapped back at him

"Okay im sorry, but know im always here for you to talk to" Aaron said apologetically

"Ya I know, its just Riley is being gay and were kind of not talking but that's all!"

"Oh well im really sorry to hear that, I know you and Riley are the Best of Friends"

"Ya we were." Chasidie trailed off "...But we are Not anymore and that's how it's going to stay!"

**Ch. 7 The Truth**

"Hey Riley what's wrong Baby?" Adam asked his beautiful girlfriend as he herd her crying from the other room

"Nothing, Chasidie just still wont talk to me" Riley said through her tears "I Just cant take this any more I Love Chasidie and everything but I mean come on, you know Aaron do you think he's using Chasidie?"

"Honestly, I kind of herd him and a bunch of his buddies talking in the bathroom, you know right before he asked her out on the date that night" Adam said with a weird tone in his voice

"Well what did they say!...Adam I have to know, I have to stop him from hurting her if that's possible!" Riley exclaimed

"Well, umm I kinda herd them make a bet!"

"What kind of a bet?" Riley said as the tears stopped falling down her face, and yet now very worried

"Well, a bet about how long it would take for him to get her to sleep with him, without Jen or Sammie finding out" Adam said without knowing what Riley would now say.

"What do u mean with out Jen or Sammie finding out, Is he dating them?"

"Ummm Ya he is. Im so sorry Riley I know I should have told you earlier but I just didn't know when to tell you or what I would say" Adam said trying to explain himself

"OMG! Adam, You should have told me Sooner! Baby now what's gonna happen when Chasidie Finds out! OMG I'll KILL HIM!" Riley Said as tears started flowing down her face once a gain!

"Baby, shhhhhhh Baby its gonna be okay I promise I wont let him hurt her. As much as I love her, I know you love her more so I Promise you I wont let him hurt her!" Adam said as he was now even more Pissed off at Aaron. For making His baby Cry!

Once riley calmed down, she fell asleep in Adam's arms, he didn't mind but he had to move her so he could call Aaron, or Chasidie he had to say something!

"Hello?" Chasidie said as she answered her phone to a blocked call

"Chasidie, Its Adam please DON'T hang up! Please" Adam said at a very quick pace

"Fine you have 10 minutes" Chasidie said annoyed since she didn't want to talk to either Adam or Riley right now

"Okay fine but, you have to swear at NO matter what I say you wont hang up!" Adam said trying to get Chasidie to agree

"Okay I swear I won't, now What?"

"Look Chasidie I know you're not going to like what I have to say, but Riley was right.." Adam trailed off "…Aaron is using you, I herd him talking to his friends in the bathroom the night he asked you out He made a bet with them, and Hes dating both Jen and Sammie!" Adam said all together so she couldn't hang up without hearing it.

"Ya right Aaron wouldn't do that, Riley just told you to say that so she could hurt me more!" Chasidie said now very pissed off

"No she didn't Chasidie I swear, she cried herself to sleep after I told her because she doesn't want him to hurt you and neither do I. Believe me please, and if u don't then go see for yourself" Adam said defending his girlfriend

"How can I do that?" Chasidie said almost believe what Adam was saying, he didn't have any reason to lie to her and neither did Riley so she decided to listen.

"Go to Kings tonight around 8:00p.m. according to some people from school, Aaron goes there every Saturday night with either Jen or Sammie, then you will see we aren't lying to you we just don't want you to get hurt, After he gets you to sleep with him." Adam said now very confident in what he was saying

"Okay I will, but I swear if you're lying I will Never talk to you or Riley ever again in my Life!" Chasidie said warningly, and yet at the same time a little scared at what she would see tonight.

Around 8:00 that night Chasidie got in her mothers car to go to kings to see if what she was hearing was really true. Once she got there she saw Aaron sitting with another girl at a booth in the back, she went and sat 2 tables behind him so he wouldn't see her. Once she realized the girl was Sammie tears started to roll down her face, Right around the time she was about to leave and go home she saw Aaron start to make-out with Sammie, right there in public she couldn't take it and she broke down in tears so loud that Aaron herd her and looked up straight away. Once he saw it was Chasidie he immediately threw Sammie off him, and tried to cover it up but Chasidie knew better said "I cant Fucking Believe you! Your supposed to care about me, but No you were just using me for SEX you Fucking ASSHOLE! Don't ever fucking come near me again!" Chasidie Screamed as she ran out of the Restaurant and drove home

**Ch. 8 The Call**

Corys POV

I woke up when i suddenly herd my cell phone ringing, as i listened more closley it was her tone. I quickly jumped out of bed and went to answer since she never called me anymore, even though i wish she still would.

"Hello" i said answering my phone hopeing to hear her beautiful voice

"Cory!" Chasidie yelled so loud i had to hold the phone away from my ear for a minute

"Ya Chasidie, whats wrong?" i asked as it sounded like she had been crying

"Omg, Cory! he was just using me for sex! i dont know if i can take it anymore i just want to die and i didnt know who to call since Riley and i had a huge fight. I no longer have my best friend and the kid i thought i loved was just using me for sex! Cory i just want to die right Now!" that was the last thing i herd since my phone wasnt charged enought to let us talk any longer. I tried calling her phone from my house but no one answered, i had to go out and look for her i knew what she had done before, i was one of the 3 people she had told Me, Riley, and Adam we were the only ones who knew how stupid she could be. I had to find her before she tried to kill herself again!

At Adams House

Adam and Riley had just broken apart after a what seemed to be 40 minuted make-out session, Adam's parents were out of town for the week, so he and Riley got the house to themselves. They both were loving each and every minute of it too.

After another 20-30 minute makeout session, they made their way upstairs to Adam's room where they could lie down and continue to kiss. Once they were both lying on the bed Adam started to unbutton Riley's shirt and then her pants, Once Riley was in nothing but her bra and underwear she started to take off Adam's shirt, pulling it up over his head and then throwing it on the floor before making her way down to his pants. She slowly unbuckled his pants and took them off leaving Adam in nothing but his boxers. Adam started to slowly kiss Riley on the neck and moving to her mouth, he gave her the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had, without realizing how far they were taking it, they let it lead to what neither of them thought they would ever do before they were married.

Corys POV

After about 20 minutes of driving around i finally got to the block that Chasidie lived on, i circled it once or twice then went to the next street. Once i drove down a little further i saw a orange mustang crashed into a tree and a what seemed to be dead girl lying about 20 feet away from it. I ran over knowing that it was Chasidie and was hoping to find her still alive. When i got over to her she had two almost empty bottles of IB Profin and Advil. She had OD. I immediatly picked her up and carried her over to my car, once in my car i sped off down the road and went straight to the hospital, while calling them and telling them what happened on my way over.

Rileys POV

After several hours of having sex, i broke apart from Adam on our last and most passionate kiss we had ever had, as i was lying there i realized we had forgotten one major thing, just as i was about to lean over and tell Adam my cell phone started ringing. I looked down at the caler ID and saw it was cory so i answered it.

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Riley..." Cory started in what seemed to be tears

"Hey, Cory whats wrong you sound like you have been crying." Riley said as she started to get worried.

"Riley you need to go to Allegheny Valley Hospital Immediatley!" Cory stated as he soon started to cry even Harder

"But, Why Cory, are you okay did something happen?" Riley asked both confused and worried.

"Riley..." Cory started off again "...Riley its Chasidie"

**Ch. 9 Chasidie**

Immediately after hearing her best friends name Riley dropped the phone, got dressed, grabbed Adam and headed straight for the car. She made Adam drive since she was in no condition to considering something happened to her best friend. Once they arrived at the Hospital Riley nearly strangled the lady sitting at the front desk because she wouldn't tell her what room Chasidie was in or what floor. Once she got it out of the lady Riley quickly went to the 3rd Floor where the Lady told her to go. After the elevator doors swung open Riley ran out and headed straight for the waiting room, hoping to find Cory or someone who could tell her something. When Cory spotted Riley he ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug she could have ever received.

"What!..What Happened!" Riley demanded as Cory sat her down

"Riley, first your going to have to calm down, then I can tell you" Cory said as calmly as possible. Once Riley calmed down Cory started to tell her what had happened

"Okay look, I got this weird phone call from Chasidie right after she found out Aaron was using her" Cory started before he was interrupted

"OMG She" Riley started

"Don't Interrupt Me!" Cory demanded as he needed to tell Riley what happened more then he needed to hear her questions. " After she found out Aaron was using her, she went Ballistic she was crying and was threatening to kill herself, right when she threatened my phone died, so I went out in sear of her and I found her about 2 streets away from her house and about 20 feet away from her car." Cory said without taking a breath he didn't want to tell Riley the next part but he knew he had too "She had crashed her car into a tree and had OD. I brought her here and am waiting for the doctors to tell me more than they already have."

After hearing the first few lines of what Cory was saying Riley started to cry.

"What did the doc...ctors tell you" Riley asked at somewhat of a stutter

"Riley… Chasidie is in A Coma" Cory said as he now was crying along with her.

Immediately after hearing this Riley basically fell out of her chair. Adam quickly scooped her up in his arms and held her as she cried hysterically on his shoulder. After about an hour of crying Riley realized Cory had not called Chasidie's parents and decided that she should inform them before the hospital did.

"Hello?" Mrs. Gromley answered into the phone very tiredly as it was now around midnight.

"Mrs. Gromley, this is Riley… I have some bad news for you" Riley said into the phone as calmly as she could

"Mrs. Gromley, Chasidie was in an accident and is now in A Coma at Allegheny Valley Hospital, you need to get here as soon as possible." Riley said just before hanging up after about 30 minutes Mr. and Mrs. Gromley showed up in the 3rd Floor waiting room and immediately went in to see Chasidie.

A month and a half Later

Riley's POV

"I don't know what to do" Riley thought to herself as she was in the drug store looking for pregnancy tests, about a month and a half ago her and Adam had sex and had forgotten using a condom so she was worried. She didn't want to tell Adam that she was getting a pregnancy test because she didn't want to freak him out she wanted to wait and see if it was positive or negative before she told him. Even though she knew she was too young to have a baby Riley wanted a child so she would be a little upset either way. Once she decided on what pregnancy test to buy she took it back to Adam's house since he was expecting her in an hour anyway she thought she would head over early.

At the Hospital

Cory's POV

"Cory, hunny you can go home. We'll watch Chasidie" Mrs. Gromley told me as I had fallen asleep for the fourth time that day. I didn't want to leave her side, it was becoming serious and it was getting worse. Every now and then we would see improvement but then it would go away more quickly than it came. I knew they would be asking the question soon. That question I never wanted to hear. The question of weather or not Mr. and Mrs. Gromley wanted to unplug the machine that helped her to breath or if they wanted to keep it plugged in. They would of course eventually have to see if Chasidie could breath on her own but I was still very scared.

"No that's okay, I don't want to leave her side" I argued as Mrs. Gromley gave me one of those you need rest looks.

"Okay Fine, but if you fall asleep one more time today I will have Mr. Gromley take you home to your house himself!" She argued back, but this time with a hint of love towards me in her voice.

About 20 minutes after our conversation to doctor walked in and told me he needed to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Gromley in private, so I decided to leave the room, but to stand out in the hall just so I could hear the conversation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gromley, I'm afraid we are going to have to have you make a very hard decision." The doctor said without wanting to finish

"Its about time that Chasidie should be waking up and she isn't so it is up to you, Weather you think we should let her stay plugged in to the machine or if you want to try and see if she can breath on her own. I know this is hard but, either way the results are likely to be the same." The doctor said just before leaving the room to give them time to talk

I quickly hurried away so the doctor couldn't see me, but once he was gone I hurried back just as fast.

"John dear" Mrs. Gromley started "I think we should see what happens if they unplug Chasidie I know you don't want to and neither do I but im afraid we are running out of choices.

"I know Hun, I know" Mr. Gromley said with the saddest tone I've ever herd in his voice. "Lets tell the doctor once he comes back."

At Adams House

Riley's POV

It had taken an hour before the test showed me the results and just in time too. After I got the news I herd the door open and Adam calling out my name. I went out to see him.

"Hey baby, What's Wrong?" Adam asked me as I walked toward him with a kind of blank expression on my face just as I was about to tell him the news of weather or not we were pregnant I herd my phone ring. I went over to it and saw it was Cory so decided I should answer

"Hey Cory" I said blankly into the phone, it sounded like he had been crying so I started to get worried as I now realized he had to have been at the hospital.

"Riley, They Unplugged Chasidie from the Machine…"

**Ch. 10: Riley's Secret**

Soon after hearing this Riley dropped her phone, and quickly grabbed Adam.

"What wrong?" Adam asked, sounding very concerned

"Its Chasidie they unplugged her from the machine!"

At the Hospital

Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep………………… the heart monitor read. Chasidie had flat lined!

"Clear!" The doctors yelled as they tried to revive her. She soon came back, but was still unconscious, after about five minutes the heart monitor read that she again flat lined.

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled! When the doctor came back he grabbed the paddles and tried once more.

"Clear!" he yelled "Clear" he yelled again, her body quickly jumped and she again had a steady heart beat. It was like she wanted to leave the earth, but God didn't want her to. Just when the doctors were getting ready to move her to her room her heart gave out once more. The doctors grabbed the machine and tried once more.

"Clear!" no response... "Clear" no response "Clear!" again there was no response, according to hospital rules, you are only allowed to shock Children 4 times this was it! "CLEAR!" the doctor yelled his final time. When he noticed Chasidie's heart still wasn't responding he said "Time of Death… 11:56 P.M." As the doctor began to walk toward the door he herd the nurse calling him.

"Doctor… She's not dead!" the nurse exclaimed in tears!

"Nurse what on earth are you talking about!" The doctor screamed back

"Just get your ass over here and erase her time of death!" The nurse cried once more now becoming a tad bit angry with the doctor. When the doctor walked back over he saw that Chasidie had started to breathe on her own, after seeing this he nearly fainted! He quickly erased her time of death and started getting ready to move her to the room they set up earlier that day. Once they were ready to move her, they switched her from one bed to another and took her up one more Flight of stairs to room 401, where Cory, Mrs. Gromley and Mr. Gromley were all waiting. When they saw the doctor walk in with Chasidie in her bed following close behind Cory jumped up and asked "Well what happened!" he asked very nervously. Dieing to know what happened to the girl he loved.

"It's a Miracle" the doctor exclaimed, forgetting he had not told them yet what had just happened!

"What!" Cory shrieked!

"She flat lined three times, I wrote down her time of death, and then she just came back!" The doctor told them all still trying to get over the shock himself.

"She…She WHAT!" Mrs. Gromley and Cory both yelled at the same time, making them all start to laugh a little bit.

"Exactly what I said, we had her time of Death and then she just Came Back to Life!" The doctor said once again, seeing this made no difference in the way they all looked he tried once more! "She's back and she is Fine!"

3rd Person

As Riley and Adam pulled up to the hospital entrance Adam told Riley to get out of the car and to go and find Chasidie. Riley quickly ran straight inside and right to the third floor the last place she had seen Chasidie! When the doctors saw her coming and realized who it was they told her to go to room 401. Riley listened and went up another set of stairs until she came to the fourth floor, when she got there she went to the very first room; Room 401.

Inside she found Chasidie sitting up in her bed laughing and what looked like having a great time with Cory, but Only Cory.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Riley asked as she entered the room and making it aware that she was there.

"They left for a little bit." Chasidie said actually kind-of happy to see Riley.

"Look Riley im really sorry for the way I acted" Chasidie said with a tone of regret fullness in her voice as she remembered the fight she had recently had with her best friend.

"Hey don't worry about it. Friends don't have to say their sorry" Riley said just so happy to see Chasidie alive, up, and looking a lot better.

"But umm… ya Cory can you give Chasidie and I a second, I sort or need to talk to her alone!" Riley said hoping Cory wouldn't mind.

"Ya sure, take all the time you need" Cory responded knowing they had a lot of talking to do.

Immediately after Cory had left the room Chasidie said "Okay what's going on? Something happened so what was it?"

Riley went over and sat on the bed next to Chasidie

"Chasidie don't get mad but…" Riley started

"Ah Shit! This can't be good" Chasidie thought aloud instead of to herself!

"Chasidie… Adam and I had sex and"— Riley said just before being punched in the jaw by Chasidie.

"No, No, No!" "Don't you freaking say it! Don't!" Chasidie warned as she knew already what Riley was about to say

"Well I'm sorry! I just found out and Chasidie, Im scared to death!" Riley said starting to cry while sighing deeply.

**Ch. 11: Out of There**

It was a while before Chasidie looked up at Riley after hearing only part of her sentence. She didn't want to know that her Best Friend was pregnant, it was too horrible. Riley was only 16 and she was now pregnant, of ALL things!

"Okay Riley, I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you" Chasidie said sympathetically seeing the hurtful look on Riley's face.

"Chasidie, I didn't mean for all this to happen I swear!" Riley said as she started crying even harder "I just don't know what to do now, I haven't even told Adam yet."

"Told me what?" Adam asked as he walked into the room, only overhearing that part of their conversation.

"Adam" Riley started "We need to have a talk."

"About What?" Adam asked starting to get a little worried.

"Adam… Im Pregnant" Riley said as she once again started crying her eyes out.

"Your, Preg...pregnant?" Adam asked now in shock.

"Yeah, were going to have a baby" Riley said as she now was starting to like the idea of having a child.

Chasidie's POV

I was so happy to see Adam taking the news Riley just gave him so good. I was really scared that he might leave her, but it didn't look that way anymore. After Riley and Adam had talked for a little while I herd Cory's voice coming from the doorway.

"Hey hunny, how are you feeling?" Cory asked unsure if he was welcome or not.

"Im doing better, Thank you so much for coming to find me. I'd probably be dead if u didn't. Im really sorry that I scared you." I said so happy just to see his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Your doing better and that's all that matters." Cory said seeming so happy to see me alive and well.

"The doctors say I can be out of her by Tomorrow, if all the tests go well." I said in a tone of relief.

"That's awesome so if you do, do you want to go out and do something; you know just the two of us?" Cory asked.

"Ya I would love too!" I said so happy to find a guy who wanted to be with me for me.

The Next Day

The next day Cory, my mom, and dad all came to the hospital to pick me up and take me home, since the tests said I was well enough to leave that stupid place. It was somewhat weird leaving though because I hadn't been home in so long and I couldn't remember any of the last 2 months. The only thing I really knew was that Cory seemed to like me and that we were going on a date later tonight.

When I got home I went straight to my room and fell asleep, hoping to get some rest in before my date that night. I hadn't even been sleeping for 4 hours before my door opened and in came Riley with what looked like her whole closet.

"What are u doing here?" I asked very unsure of why she was in my house.

"Im here to help with your date for tonight" She said just before actually making me get up and out of the bed.

**Ch. 12: The Next Date/Chasidie**

"What the hell?" I asked as Riley started going through her things seeing what would look best on me.

"What?" She asked looking somewhat scared at my comment

"How did u find out I had a date? And what time is it?" I asked since it didn't seem that I had been sleeping too long.

"Well I talked to Cory earlier and he told me and it's about 6:00" Riley said "I thought your date was at like 8:00"

"Ya it is, I must have just lost track of time." I stated now realizing I had slept all day.

"Okay, just let me go take a shower and then we can figure something out about Make-up, hair and clothes" I told her, very happy that I had my best friend back.

Riley's POV

I was so surprised to see her looking so much better than she had in quite some time. I was excited I knew Cory and I knew he would never break her heart the way Aaron did. I still hated him for that. I sat on her bed, and watched T.V. for about 30 minutes while she took her shower. I couldn't blame her; she hadn't had the time to actually take a nice long, hot shower in about 2 months. Once she was out we started sorting through our stuff.

Chasidie's POV

After my 30 minute shower and then the hour Riley and I spent on figuring out what I was going to wear, we went down stairs and waiting for the other 30 minutes before Cory would arrive. I was really hoping he'd like my outfit. I was wearing a black and pink Mini Skirt, with a white and pink Halter top. I had on my favorite black Platform sandals, my hair was extra Curly and I had on pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. If Cory liked me while I was in the hospital, he was going to love me now. Dingdong He was finally here.

"Hello" I said as I answered the door to a very handsome looking Cory. He was wearing black dress pants, and a yellow, black, and white Abercrombie and Fitch striped shirt. His hair was spiked, which made him look so much hotter, and he even had a bouquet of Pink and white roses, my favorite.

"Wow" he said as he saw me standing at the door. "I mean you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Shall we go?" I asked so anxious I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

"Ya there's my car" He said pointing to his new bluish purple 2000 Fire Hawk.

"So Prince Charming, where are we going?" I asked sweetly hoping he'd tell me.

"Well my little Princess, you'll just have to wait and see" He said with a laugh

After about 20 minutes of driving he pulled up to what looked like a casual, yet fancy restaurant. As I got out of the car I saw we were at The Olive Garden. I love Italian food so I was thrilled. After we sat down and ordered our food we talked for a while about our Childhood, and about our Families. After our food arrived Cory paid and we left.

"So Prince Charming, is that all you had planned for this evening?" I asked

"Oh no Miss Princess we've got two more places and then that will be all I had planned for this evening." He replied with and evil smirk upon his face.

The next place we went was the movies; he knew I loved Chad Michael Murry, and that I looked up to Hillary Duff so he was taking me to see "A Cinderella Story" a movie I planned on seeing the day it came out but ended up being in the hospital.

Cory's POV

I was so happy to see her with a smile on her face. I knew she'd love the food and the movie but the next part was going to be a little harder to predict. After the movie was over we went back to the car and started driving off again. I told her she had to close her eyes because she couldn't see where I was taking her next. As I pulled up to a gate I allowed her to open her eyes. When she did she was somewhat confused.

"Cory, what are we doing here?" She asked

I took her to an old place that was around her house, there was a horse there and an empty barn.

"Well first we are going Horseback riding to the place that we need to be and then I'll tell you." I told her hoping it would be okay.

As we got on the horse she seemed a little nervous so I let her ride in front as I stayed behind her making sure she wouldn't fall. The horse finally came to a stop a little ways beyond the barn; we were in an empty field. The field was completely empty except a blanket and a few candles burning around it. I led her toward the blanket which had a piece of paper in the middle.

Chasidie's POV

"Cory, im confused" I said as I looked down at the piece of paper which had a lot of writing on it.

"Okay Chasidie here's the last part of the surprise; you see this paper, well look into the sky right about there, you see that star?" He asked me in a, what seemed to be scared voice.

"Ya what about it?" I asked still very confused.

"Well that star is now named, Chasidie Marie" He said as he took my hand.

"Omg, Cory you didn't. You named a star after me?" I asked as tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Ya I did, Chasidie I really like you and I really want you to be my girlfriend." He said looking down into my eyes.

"Oh my Cory, of course I'll be your girl friend. I Love you!" I said after the tears started falling freely down my face.

After realizing what I just said I took a deep breath hoping I didn't scare him away, but when I looked up I realized he was just as happy as I was, so I gently caressed his cheek with my thumb and slowly brought his face down to mine, for the most passionate and intimate kisses either of us had ever had.

**Ch. 13: Roses, Roses, Roses. **

The next day Chasidie woke up with a huge smile on her face remembering that she now had the best boy-friend ever, she knew Cory would never hurt her. Not like Aaron! After she got up out of her bed, she took her shower and decided to get ready since today was going to be the last day of summer before school started up again. She had plans to hang-out with Cory and then to go to a Party with Gabriella, and Clayton! She was hoping to hook them back up! Those two were so cute together she couldn't bare to see them apart.

Hmmm what should I wear today? I wonder if Cory will like this. Probably not it's too sluty. Ohh I know I'll wear my Pink Pants, My White and Pink striped Aero Shirt, and my Navy Converse. Chasidie thought as she searched her closet for the best outfit she could find. When she was finally ready she looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She decided on the pink outfit and straightened her normally curly hair. She looked Beautiful. A couple minutes later her door-bell rang. Now who could that be? She thought to herself as she went down to answer it.

"Hello" She said as she opened her door to a man holding a dozen pink roses.

"Umm yes, is Miss Chasidie in?" The man holding the roses said

"Yes, I'm her" Chasidie said very confused

"Well in that case these are for you, I'll need you to sign here saying you got your delivery" "Thank You" the man said just before leaving.

"A dozen times more beautiful than a dozen roses, Love Cory" read the card sticking out on Top. Chasidie nearly melted when she read it. She had to go and call him to tell him that she got her flowers and to see what they were doing today.

When she got to her phone she noticed it said "One missed call" and "One New Voicemail." They must have called whenever she was in the shower because she didn't hear her phone ring. When she checked her voice mail, she noticed it was Cory's voice but all it said was "Be ready by Noon" when she looked at her clock it was 12:00. A couple seconds later she herd a knock on her door, and then her doorbell once again. She grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"Hey" She said as she opened the door to a Gorgeous Cory holding what seemed to be another dozen roses, only this time White.

"Awe Cory you shouldn't have!" she said when he handed her the Roses

"Ya but I wanted to baby." He simply said

"Awe thanks hunny!" Chasidie said as she wanted to cry. She loved her new boyfriend so much.

After Chasidie put the 2 dozen roses in vases, they headed to Cory's car and then to the Carnival. It just got back in town and Cory decided it was the perfect place to go before he took her back to his house where things were being set up for Dinner. When they got to the Carnival, Cory took Chasidie on all her favorite rides, and then to the Games she wanted to play. Before they left Cory had won her a Huge Care Bear stuffed animal, and a jumbo sized dog. He put them all in the car and were off to his house for Dinner. When they got there, Cory once again made Chasidie close her eyes until she go into the house. Once inside she shrieked with amazement. There was a small round table in the middle of the room, with red, white, and pink rose petals on the floor and dozens of Pink and White roses surrounding they room.

"Omg Cory!" Chasidie said as she almost started crying.

"Awe sweetie, don't cry its okay I wanted to make this evening the best for you. I was really hoping you'd love it!" Cory said trying to make her stop crying, since he hated to see her cry. Even if it was because she was happy.

"I know hunny. I love you so much! Never Leave Me" Chasidie said as she ran into Cory's arms giving him a very intimate kiss.

"I Love you too." Cory said in between kissing his baby.

Once they were done eating, Cory took Chasidie home so she could get ready to go to the party.

"Alright Hun, I'll see you tomorrow Have fun" Cory said smirking as he walked back to his car from walking Chasidie to her door.

"Bye Sweetie" Chasidie called after him wondering what the smirk was about

Once inside Chasidie went straight for her room. When she opened the door she found about 12 dozen White and Pink Roses surrounding her room, that all had a card that said I Love You, and dozen's of Rose petals on her floor and on her bed. She wasn't sure how he boyfriend pulled this off, but she loved him more than ever for it!

**Ch. 14: The Party**

It had only take Chasidie another 30 minutes to get ready for the party since she was already wearing what she planned on wearing that night. She had to re-wash her hair and dry it since it was no longer curly after she straightened it that morning but since she was going somewhere else she wanted it to be her natural Curly.

Around 8:30 Chasidie heard a knock at her door and knew it was Gabriella there to pick her up for the party. Neither Gabriella nor Clayton knew that each other would be at the party, she figured if they knew they wouldn't want to go. It was almost 9:00 by the time the got there since Gabriella had gotten lost and took a wrong turn. When they showed up Chasidie was greeted by a not-so thrilled Clayton.

"What's she doing here?" Clayton asked Chasidie in annoyance with seeing Gabriella

"Look Clayton, you two belong together now I'm going to leave you two alone until you work this out and neither of you are leaving until you do" Chasidie said as she took both their key's to their car's. After giving Clayton a you'll do what I say look, Chasidie decided to go and see who was all at the party. After walking around for a while she found Riley, someone she wasn't expecting to see since it was a drinking party. Not that Chasidie had, had a drink yet or anything.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Chasidie asked as she approached Riley

"Partying" Riley said very sarcastically

"No you think? It's just you're not a drinker and this is a drinking party, I didn't expect to see you here." Chasidie said re-stating what she meant to ask.

"Ohh that, ya well my sister and her friends invited me, they figured since I don't drink I could drive whenever they were ready to go. Besides you're not a drinker either so what are you doing here?" Riley asked second questioning her friend

"I came with Gabriella, im trying to hook her and Clayton back up." Chasidie said very calmly

"Well im gonna go find some punch that hasn't been spiked yet, see ya around." Chasidie said as she turned and left.

Riley knew Chasidie wasn't one to drink, but she also knew that she gave into peer-pressure easily, and Gabriella and Clayton were both Big Drinkers, she didn't want to look like she was her mother or anything but she decided she was gonna keep and eye on her just to make sure she didn't do any thing she would regret later. Especially since Aaron Dober was at the party, and he still had that bet with his friends, since he didn't seem to mention to them that Chasidie had broken up with him, and Riley didn't think Chasidie knew he was there.

Since Chasidie couldn't find any punch that didn't seem to already be spiked she started to search around for Gabriella and Clayton to see if they had made up yet and by the looks of it they had. She found them in a small corner pressed up against each other like they were born that way. She couldn't tell for sure but she was pretty positive they were making-out pretty intensely. She knew it would be wrong but she went over to break them apart any way.

"hey guys, give it a rest, you're both going to need air sooner or later" Chasidie said as somewhat of a joke

They both broke apart and looked up at her, blushing.

"Ohh sorry" Gabriella said "Here Chasidie do you want a drink?" Gabriella asked handing Chasidie her drink

"Ya sure why not" Chasidie said forgetting her friend was a drinker. After the first sip, Chasidie loved the taste and decided to go get her own glass. By the time Gabriella, and Clayton were ready to leave Chasidie was on her 6th glass of beer. She was pretty drunk so they decided to leave her at the party, figuring someone else could take her home. When Chasidie was finally done drinking she could barley walk, or see. She bumped into a very tall guy, who from the way she could tell looked pretty handsome

"Sor-ry" Chasidie said at a stutter since she couldn't talk very well either. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning.

"Oh its okay, hey do you umm want a ride home?" The guy asked seeing how very drunk she was.

"Ya that would be great" Chasidie said, hoping she knew this guy.

As they were walking out, Riley got a glimpse at Chasidie for only the second time that night, and she realized she was incredibly drunk, just by the way she was walking. When she looked beside Chasidie she almost gagged on her pop. It was Aaron, and he seemed to be taking her home. Riley ran as fast as she could to try and catch up to them but it was too late. The one boy who would do anything to win the bet he had with his friends, was taking Riley's best friend home, drunk. She knew this couldn't be good, something was going to happen.

**Ch. 15: Untitled **

As Chasidie was walking out to Aaron's car, she realized she did not know who was taking her home so she decided to ask just to see if they would tell her.

"Umm who are you?" Chasidie said in a very dull tone.

"What do you mean? My Name?" Aaron asked knowing very well she would never be able to tell.

"Yes your name, what do you think I want to know your job or something?" Chasidie asked getting somewhat annoyed with the comment

"No, and my name is Adam" Aaron said just to confuse her.

"Oh okay…Do I know you?" Chasidie asked as she only really knew one Adam

"No not really I go to your school, but I just graduated so not really" Aaron said trying not to lie too too much.

"Oh well then why are you taking me home?" Chasidie said as she approached the car door

"Because your drunk and cant drive, your only about 15 maybe 16 and im guessing your parents would kill you if they found out you were drunk, or drinking." Aaron said so he could try to sound helpful, and not like a complete jerk.

"Oh well thank-you then." Chasidie said as she climbed into the back of his car about to pass-out.

"Oh no problem" Aaron said once he started his car

After about 5 minutes of driving Chasidie was out like a light. Aaron decided he would let her sleep for a while before doing what he was still debating to do, knowing very well that if he raped this girl and she found out it was him, He would go to Jail.

Almost 20 minutes after Chasidie fell asleep Aaron pulled the car over and into a field where they would not be seen by anyone since they field he pulled into was a corn field and the corn was high. He turned off his headlights and climbed into the back trying his best not to wake her. It only took him a few minutes to get her clothes off, to his advantage she woke up after he had all her clothes off, and was straddling her hips getting ready to enter her. Once Chasidie woke up she realized her clothes were off as were his. She immediately began to tense up and got terrified.

"No, No Don't do this!" She screamed just before Aaron hit her and grabbed some duck-tape and rope out of his glove department to tape her mouth shut, and tie her arms so she couldn't hit him, or scream.

Once he had her mouth taped shut and arms tied he spread her legs wide and took his hard cock in his hand. He forcefully entered her as he herd her scream as loud as she could because of all the pain he just put her in. He began to thrust in and out, each time with more force, then he began going up and down her body putting kisses all over her, Chasidie was disgusted, in pain, and in more fear than anyone would know. After Aaron finally pulled out of Chasidie, he quickly dressed himself, and then dressed her and took her home with her crying in pain, trying to get out of the rope, and trying to call for help. Chasidie was just raped and she didn't know what to do. She had hoped she wouldn't end up pregnant like Riley, but even if she did, this was not her fault. Once Aaron reached her driveway, he pulled her out of the car, and demanded her to stop squirming and to shut up. Chasidie did as she was told, Aaron untied her but kept hold of her arms and then he ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"You Fucking Bastard, you're going to wish you never did that!" Chasidie screamed and threatened as she ran into her house. Chasidie went straight for her room, crying the whole way of how much pain she was in, she fell on her bed, and couldn't move after. She didn't know who that man was or why he had to rape her. All she knew was she could never let anyone find out.

**Ch. 16: I'm Sorry**

The next morning I woke up to Riley's voice at my door.

"Chasidie are you there, Chasidie wake up, Come on can I come in?" Riley was shouting as though she has some new to tell me.

I tried to get up, but realized that the pain from last night was only minor due to the pain I was in right now, I tried once more to get up, but I just fell back onto the bed. I still couldn't believe what had happened, or who had did it to me. It was the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life, and I couldn't even tell anyone what happened, since I was drunk and couldn't remember a damn thing.

"Come In" I yelled at the door, hoping my voice didn't sound too bad.

"OMG Chasidie are you okay, what happened last night?" Riley asked as soon as she barged into my room.

"Ya, ya, im fine." I lied trying to make my voice sound convincing.

"Are you sure? I saw you leave with Aaron what happened?" She asked me once again, this time it hit me. The Bet, Aaron dober had raped me and Riley knew it.

"Oh I went home with Aaron?" I said trying not to sound too paranoid.

"Yes you did and I know the Kind of guy he is, and I know when you're lying. So tell me What Happened last night? Riley said starting to sound very worried

"Fine I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone not even Adam! You have to swear to it!" I made Riley promise before I told her everything that I could remember from my car ride home last night. After I was finished telling Riley everything that happened we sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. "What do you think I should do Riley, im scared to death, I don't think I can tell anyone." I said finally breaking the silence.

"Well honestly, I think you should go to a Hospital and see when you will be able to know if you are pregnant or not." Riley said in a very serious tone I had totally spaced out on the fact that I could be pregnant; suddenly I didn't feel very well. I had only about 2 more days until I got my period. I couldn't think anymore, I was suddenly hungry but at the same time sickened by the thought of food, I felt like I was going to barf. All of a sudden I couldn't hold it in any more, if I didn't make it to the bathroom I was going to throw-up everything I had at the party last night on Riley. I made a mad-dash for the bathroom just in time to have all the food, and beer coming up my throat. After about 15 minutes of Constant barfing, I finally stopped and calmed down a little bit to tell Riley that I only had two days until we could know if I was pregnant or not so we decided we would go to a Care Clinic today just to see if they could let me know early that way I could decide what I was going to do. Although I really didn't want to have a child at 16, I wasn't going to abort it and I knew that. I was really hoping I wasn't pregnant that way, I could help Riley and I wouldn't have to tell Cory. Oh No! I had forgotten about Cory, what is he going to say, what is he going to do. I couldn't think I needed to pray.

"Dear God, I haven't talked to you in so long, I feel so distant. I know I shouldn't have drank at that party last night and that everything right now is mostly my fault. Okay so maybe all of it is my fault, I just don't know what to do. I really need your guidance right now, and I know I should have been praying more often than I have, in fact I should be praying everyday, at Least Once a day but I just don't and I know that I will never be able to live the life I want to if I don't. I want to live for you, but I just am having a hard time seeing how that is now that I might be pregnant. I need you back in my life, and I know you want me back in yours. Its not you who walks out it's us and we should know better. I can't complete anything, or at least be happy that I completed it without you in my life. I know now that I will never be able to be truly happy until I have a Good and Strong relationship with you lord. I want to be your Child again. I want to live my life in a Christian way, in a way that you will be glorified. I know I sinned last night and I know that I sin everyday, and that I will always sin everyday of my life. But I want to change that. Yes I know that even if I do start to live my life For you I will still sin but I could try not to sin as much as I do without you in my life. I need you and I know that now."

"Chasidie come on im waiting" Riley called from downstairs

"Coming" I yelled back

"Okay God, here's my confession. I have sinned everyday of my life, and I will continue to sin even when Im not meaning to, I am asking for your forgiveness and your guidance to a Christian lifestyle. One were I live For you and only you. Im Sorry. Please Forgive Me; A-men."

I slowly started to climb down the stairs, as all the pain had come back to me and my knees had gone weak. It was so hard to walk, I never knew sex could be so Painful, Love Yes. Sex No.

Ch. 17: I Love Him

Riley's POV

It had to have been the quietest ride home I've ever had. Chasidie and I had just come from the Clinic to find out if she was pregnant and the doctors said no. I really didn't know what to say to Chasidie I knew she had to be relived but me, I was kind of depressed. Sure I wanted my friend to be happy and to not have to worry about the things I had to worry about in a few months, but it would have been nice to talk to someone going through all the same things. I miss talking to Chasidie the way we used to things still haven't been the same since our fight. I haven't even told her that Adam and I found out what the baby is. Were having twins, a boy and a girl. I couldn't be happier, my mom hates me right now since I told her I wouldn't abort the child but I just couldn't do that it's not the baby's fault its mine and I need to deal with it, besides having a baby won't be Too bad.

"So, Adam and I found out the baby will be" I said trying desperately to break the silence

"Oh ya that's awesome, what are you going to have?" Chasidie asked sounding very interested

"Well, were having Twins! A boy and A girl!" I said a little more enthusiastic then I should have.

"Omg Riley that's great!" Chasidie said breaking off like she was thinking. "What are you going to name them?"

"Well we were thinking either Michael Joseph or Matthew Thomas for the Boy and either Aleace Lynn or August Marie for the Girl" I told her.

"That's cool I love all those names so im all for it, even though it's not my baby" Chasidie said joking around in a way.

"Ya I do too, I just cant decide but hey we still have like 8 months so I think we'll be okay" I said before breaking off as something popped into my head.

"Chasidie, are you going to tell Cory about this?" I asked very cautiously

"Ya I think I am tonight. Im just really scared he's gonna break up with me and I love him so much I don't know what I would do without him." Chasidie said as tears welled up into her eyes.

"Awwe Chasidie hunny, he wont break up with you because some Jerk raped you. I know Cory and he loves you too. He'll just be happy your okay, he might kill Aaron but he'll be happy your okay. I Promise" I told Chasidie to help her feel better

Ch. 18: On One Knee

"Hey this is Cory leave a message after the beep" "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

"Hey Cory its Chasidie, I was wondering what you were doing tonight I thought we could maybe rent a movie or go out to Eat or something. So give me a call back when u get this Love You Chasidie" Chasidie said into her Cell phone as she was calling Cory.

She needed to talk to him. She had to tell him what had happened a couple of nights ago. It had been about 3 nights since the night Aaron had raped her. She hasn't gone to school or seen Aaron or Cory. She was avoiding them both, she didn't know what Aaron would say if he found out she knew it was him, or what he would say if he even saw her so she lied to her mom and told her she had the Flu luckily her mom bought it and has let her stay home since. She knew she couldn't hide from Cory forever and that she had to tell him, so tonight was the Night. Little did she know, Cory was out planning a special evening for her himself…

As Cory was walking home from a Jewelry store he heard his phone beeping.

"One New Voicemail… Hmm I must have missed it while I was in the Store oh well" Cory said as he turned on his phone and had soon herd Chasidie's voice asking him about tonight. It was perfect she wanted to be alone with him someone so he could make her dinner at his house, rent a movie and do the Unthinkable well for Teenagers that is.

"Chasidie hey it's Cory" Cory said into his phone

"Oh Hey Cory, did you get my message?" Chasidie asked in a Hopeful voice

"Ya I did, I figured you could pick out the Movie, and I could make you dinner at my place. No one will be home tonight" Cory said

"Oh that's Great, do you care what movie?" Chasidie asked hoping he'd say No

"No I don't care, just don't make it too much of a Chick Flick please!" Cory almost Begged

"Okay then I'll be at your house around 7:30?" Chasidie asked

"Ya that's Perfect! See you then Chas" Cory Said as a huge smile formed on his Face.

About 7:00

It was around 7:00 and Chasidie had just gotten out of her Shower, and was know getting ready to go to Cory's She dried her hair, and Curled it. She had just gotten a new outfit, so she decided she'd wear that. It was a pink, black, and purple skirt with a pink, purple, and white striped shirt. It was adorable; she knew Cory would love it.

When Chasidie had finally gotten to Cory's house it was about 7:40 she was 10 minutes late, but she figured he wouldn't mind, when she rang the doorbell, a very handsome Cory in Tux answered the door.

"Hey Baby, OMG you look Great!" Cory exclaimed

"well thank you, you don't look too bad your self there babe!" Chasidie said trying to sound older.

"Please Come in, dinner is almost ready" Cory said opening the door wider to another room, full of Roses again!

Once Chasidie was inside, she couldn't wait until after dinner, so she decided she would tell Cory now, that way if he didn't want to see her the rest of the night she could go home Soon.

"Cory, before we need to eat, I need to talk to you about something" Chasidie said in a voice that sounded like she was Almost crying.

Cory's eyes widened since those were the 6 most dangerous words in the Dictionary, well when used together anyway.

"Okay" Cory said sounding unsure.

Chasidie took Cory over to the Couch and started telling him about her most frightening night ever!

"Okay well you see baby, do you remember that party I went to the other night? Well I started drinking the punch and later on found out that someone spiked it so I ended up getting drunk and well when I was looking for a ride home, I couldn't reach you and I wasn't in any condition to drive myself so when I went looking for Riley, some guy well actually Aaron, well I didn't know it was Aaron, but ya Aaron asked me if I needed a ride, and I was drunk and couldn't really function so I said yes" Chasidie said as tears started rolling down her cheeks

The moment her heard Aarons voice Cory stiffened took hold of Chasidie's hand, and scooted himself closer to her.

"Go On" Cory said trying to get her to talk some more.

"Well, when we were on our way home, he was asking me like where I lived and stuff so I told him and when we were almost home, he all of a sudden pulled over somewhere, where no one would be able to see us…or hear us." Chasidie said as she started crying harder and harder.

As soon as Chasidie had said Hear us, Cory knew what had happened. His girlfriend, the love of his life had been attacked, possibly raped he had to know what happened!

"WHAT DID HE DO CHASIDIE?" Cory nearly shouted.

"Cory, im so sorry, I didn't want it to happen, I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me, he just kept on doing it and smacking me every time I would scream from the Pain, Im so sorry Cory! I Love you so much I never wanted to tell you but I knew I should im sorry!" Chasidie cried as Cory started holding her

"Shhh Shhh Baby, its okay I love you too, I'll never let you go I promise!" Cory said as he pulled something out of his pockets and got down on one Knee.

"Cory what are you doing?" Chasidie asked as her tears subsided

"Chasidie I love you with all my heart, and I will never let something like this happen to you again! I Love You to much. I Never want to see you hurt EVER! And this is to prove it" Cory said as he opened the little black box he was holding. In the box was a Beautiful, Diamond Ring, with a gold band that had writing on it. It said "Cory and Chasidie 4ever"

"Chasidie, Will You Marry Me?" Cory Asked Chasidie as tears rolled down his face

"Oh my God, Cory, Yes. I Love You So Much Baby!" Chasidie said as she now was crying from being so happy She loved her Baby so much, she couldn't be happier!

Ch. 19: Due Date

4 Months Later

"Ahhh Cory!" Chasidie yelled as she ran down the hallway to her living room

"What, What's wrong?" Cory asked as his Fiancé ran towards him

"We forgot about the Flowers, what kind of wedding is it without FLOWER?" Chasidie yelled

"Chasidie, sweetie calm down, everything will be fine, just pick out the ones you like okay?" Cory asked relived that it was only one little detail about their wedding that Chasidie was yelling about. It had been 4 months of planning and finding the Perfect Tux, Perfect Dress, Perfect Napkins everything had to be perfect and it was really getting old!

Another 4 months of Planning and getting prepared

It was the day. It was May 10, the day where Cory Matthews and Chasidie Smith would be married. Everything looked great, the Church was all decorated in roses, tulips, and carnations it was the most beautiful thing Chasidie had ever seen and she planned it all she couldn't believe that she was finally Marring the man of her dreams. It was only about 10 months earlier when she had loved another guy, Aaron Dober, the school sweetheart, quarterback of the football team, and the most popular guy in the school. She now hated him since what he did to her about 8 months ago. She was just happy, she would now have Cory, to always be there to protect her and take care of her, that and her best friend Riley was Pregnant with twins and was due sometime this week, her twins were supposed to be born yesterday but they weren't so it was all just a wait and see kind of thing from now on. But now right now, she was standing in the most beautiful dress she could image in the most beautiful Isle way that she could have planned, her dad on her right arm walking her towards her groom, passing all her close friends and family. Finally there she was standing next to Cory in front of the Pastor, being married.

"Do you Chasidie Marie Smith, take Cory Matthews as your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The pastor asked Chasidie

"I Do" Chasidie Replied

"Okay, and Do You Cory Matthews take Chasidie Marie Smith to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The Pastor now asked Cory

"I Do" Cory Replied

"Okay the Rings please?" The pastor asked the ring barer

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the Bride" the Pastor said which now meant Chasidie could be with Cory forever

Cory immediately leaned down and kissed Chasidie so passionately, they didn't realize what was happening.

"CHASIDIE!" chasidie heard someone yelling.

Once she looked up she saw it was Riley, and she was screaming for a car to the Hospital. This was it! Riley was in labor.

Ch. 20: Twins

"Okay, now one more Big PUSH!" The doctor said to Riley as her second baby had been born into the world

"You have a beautiful Baby Girl" the doctor said as he handed the bloody baby to the nurse to get her cleaned up.

Riley's first baby was a Boy. Michael Joseph, and now she had August Marie. She couldn't believe it yea sure she was young, but she couldn't have been happier. Once she was cleaned up, stitched and had her twins in her arms she asked the Doctors to let Chasidie and Cory in. She had to be with her best friend on the happiest day or their lives. Chasidie was just married a few hours ago and now Riley had her babies. The day couldn't have gone better, and Chasidie couldn't agree more.

"Omg Riley, im so proud of you." Chasidie said as she walked in with tears in her eyes once she saw the babies.

"Oh Chasidie, come here I have a question for you" Riley said as she motioned for chasidie to come closer.

"Chasidie, Adam and I were thinking and we want You and Cory to be Michael and August's Godparents" Riley said as she started crying

"Omg of course we'll be the Godparents Riley, you're like my sister!" Chasidie said almost jumping up and down with so much excitement.

It was her happily ever after. Chasidie, a new wife and a Godparent! She couldn't believe it, it was everything she could have ever hoped for and so much more. Her life really did become a Fairy Tail, and she loved each and every part of it.


End file.
